


Just a few more minutes

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Time Travel, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: Yuto is a historical photographer. Takaki is a mechanic. Together they travel through time!...when their ship is working, that is.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Just a few more minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/gifts).



> Time traveling seemed like a fun thing to write, so I tried to write something that'll make you laugh. Hope you enjoy!

"Yuya, you know I love you, right?" 

Takaki, elbow-deep in very complex circuitry and looking kind of like a child searching for a lost toy, only sounds like he's half paying attention when he replies with "yes, you've said that before." 

Yuto almost rolls his eyes at the answer, but he can't really spare the seconds. He glances out of the ship's window with growing concern. "And, you know, because I love you," he continues with urgency, "I kinda hoped we'd have a long happy life together. Grow old and all that jazz." 

"Uh-huh," Takaki grunts, clearly not really listening. He grimaces as one of the wires sparks, shocking him slightly. 

"What I'm trying to say, in the nicest way possible... is that the angry samurai outside are coming closer and their swords look _very_ sharp." 

He can, in fact, already see the steel gleam in the sunlight. Actually, the samurai in motion are framed perfectly for another photo. He adjusts the lens of his camera, snaps three quick shots, and then looks back to the mechanic on the floor. The calming effect of photography can only distract him for so long from impending doom. 

"Soooo... if you could get this bucket of bolts to work again soon, that would be _great_." 

Takaki clicks his tongue, which could either mean he's having trouble or he takes offense to calling his ship a "bucket of bolts." He's still tangled up in the wires which are now oozing some sort of weird-smelling liquid. Oil, Yuto assumes. Or hopes. 

"I wasn't the one who made the samurai angry by taking their pictures," Takaki points out with a chuckle that doesn't fit their dire situation. 

"I didn't _realize_ the flash was on," he replies, slightly insulted. 

Yuto cradles the camera dangling around his neck like its a baby. (And in a way it is, because he named it and it's also sometimes as temperamental as Takaki's young nephews.) 

"And I won't apologize for doing my job. Candid photos are the most historically accurate," he continues defiantly. If they manage to make it out alive, his paycheck is going to look pretty sweet this month. 

"Did I pack the soldering iron?" Takaki asks, already back focused on the mess in front of him instead of following the conversation. 

"Uh..." Yuto rummages briefly through the tool kit, remembering that he might have removed some things in favor of having more space to pack his own stuff. "Nope." 

"Whoops." 

Yuto glances again out the window of their little time ship. "We're gonna die here in feudal Japan," he complains. "You never even took me to pre-revolutionary France like you promised." 

The engines make a distressingly high-pitched whirring sound, and more liquid starts leaking all over the floor, staining Yuto's shoes. 

Thank goodness he packed five extra pair.

"We'll just improvise then," Takaki shrugs unconcerned. As if potential death by katana was only as terrifying as facing an annoying paper cut. (He's seen Takaki with a paper cut before actually, and he acted like he'd severed his whole hand from his body. So maybe, Yuto considers, the katana _is_ less terrifying for him.) 

Yuto watches him rip out some wires and tie others together, which is probably against recommendations in every safety manual ever. Another moment later, he shouts a "start it up!" command, pointing towards the control panel. 

By now, Yuto is very familiar with how to operate the time ship, and it takes him about half a second to punch in the proper sequence. Takaki moves quickly to settle into the pilot's seat.

"Hold on to your fancy camera," Takaki grins, all adrenaline, repeating the same thing he says every time he presses the last button that'll send them hurtling through both time and space.

The horde of angry samurai and their very sharp katana disappear from view as everything outside the window becomes one discombobulated blur. 

Yuto breathes a sigh of relief, collapsing into Takaki's lap. Before the mechanic can push him off, Yuto grabs his collar and pulls him close for a mind-blowing we-could-have-just-died-but-didn't kiss. 

If they end up arriving back at the office slightly later than their scheduled reappearance, well... sometimes that just happens to time travelers.


End file.
